Space Police
The Space Police are one of the main antagonists throughout the storyline of Magical Starsign. They are Light Starsign based characters. The Space Police are at first a hope for the Hero/Heroine and party but quickly turn into a nuisance when the group is looking for aid at the Police Headquarters in Bena Rakeshi. The Space Police are known to invade in large numbers to get what they want. For example, they invaded Port Pescato to allow Chard to go after the Aquarino; they invaded Paella when they were building the Cybersaurus; they invaded Capsicum Caverns to stop the team from getting the door open. They ultimately are corrupt in every way and sense of the word. Only three members of the Space police aren't corrupt; Detective Beignet, General Knucklestorm and his daughter, Brie Pourri. Space Police Headquarters Space Police headquarters is located in Bena Rikashi, one of the most developed civilizations in the Baklava Solar System. It has two single-room floors with help desks and a top floor that holds a bathroom, Lt. Mugwort's office, and more help desks. The headquarters is extremely high-tech, like the rest of Bena Rikashi. The Space Police don't appear to do much justifying crime in Bena Rikashi. The layout of the headquarters is such that anyone coming in with a problem for the Space Police to solve would be discouraged. First, they must fill out a large packet of forms, then they have to navigate through the floors to find a help desk that will assist them in their problem, constantly redirected to another help desk. Space Police Presence Police In Port Pescato Detective Beignet When the party first visits Port Pescato, they find out that the Space Police have placed Detective Beignet to be in charge of the town. In the beginning, the detective seems to be a bit rude to the otters of Port Pescato; when the party returns to the town a second time to find the town invaded by Space Police, however, the detective helps the townsfolk and helps the party drive the police out of town. Space Police Invasion When the party returns to Port Pescato a second time to talk to the dwarves about allowing their ship go to Razen, they find the town invaded by Space Police. In general, the Space Police are very rude to the villagers of Port Pescato and have been known to push them to the ground and to talk rudely to them. It turns out that Master Chard wants the aquarino, a magical substance that will allow the party to travel to Razen, hidden in Port Pescato. It is unspecified as to whether the Space Police are trying to use the aquamarino for evil purposes or to simply get to so that the party can no longer travel to Razen. Police In Paella When the party first goes to Paella, the town seems undisturbed by any Space Police or any other type of villain. However, when the party visits Paella a third time, they will find a massive invasion of Space Police, who will attack the party if approached. Parfait will then allow the party to pass through the Space Police by providing a distraction. The Space Police seem to have invaded Paella to build the Cybersaurus, a half-dinosaur, half-robot weapon. When the party arrives, the Space Police commanders say that the weapon is almost complete. However, the party will battle it before it is finished. Police In Capsicum Caverns When the party reaches the doors of either Light or Dark magic, they will find Space Police ready to attack them, led by Gil Mudflap. There is no sign of the presence of Space Police prior to approaching the doors, however. It can be inferred by the player that the reason that the Space Police invaded Capsicum Caverns was to prevent the party from moving forward in their quest. Police In Honey Mint Interrogation of Villagers When the party arrives in Bena Rikashi, the city where Space Police HQ is located, they find out that the Space Police regularly interrogate the villagers of Honey Mint. A Space Police officer in the city justifies this by saying that the villagers have good fashion sense, and that it aggravates the officers. Brie Pourri and Lt. Mugwort When the party first arrives in Honey Mint, they will find Chai, who has information about the corruption of the Space Police, as well as the connection between the Space Pirates and the Space Police. However, the reunion is soon interrupted by two high-ranking Space Police officers, Brie Pourri and Lt. Mugwort. Brie whisks Chai away, and the party is forced to battle with the Lieutenant. Space Police Invasion When the party returns to Honey Mint for a second time, they will find the town invaded by Space Police troops. The police do not disturb the villagers and when spoken to, will mumble about finding a bean. It turns out that this bean will grow into a beanstalk, which will allow the party to reach a floating island that holds the Wind Millennium Gummy. It can be inferred that the Space Police have been looking for a bean that will aid the party on their quest in order to prevent the party from continuing on their journey to find Miss Madeline. Other Space Police Presence * Water Temple * Rio Villa List of Space Police Bosses *Gil Mudflap *Abalon Demar *Magnus Muzzleflash *Lieutenant Mugwort *Brie Pourri Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Antagonist